The Rider Has A Sister!
by Mysterious Mystery 909
Summary: This story is about a girl who is Eragons sister. She also is a dragon rider. But when every thing seems to be going fine dandy, disaster strikes Elina, and Eregon is torn apart.
1. Me? A Rider?

**Disclamer: i don't own eragon or saphira, but i do own Elina and her un-named dragon. if you have any name ideas please put the in my reveiw place. THANX A $$$$!**

CHAPTER ONE

_Happily content with her self, Elina sat on the edge of one of the many cliffs in the Beor Mountains. All she wanted was with her right now. She had a great supply of food and water (which she rarely had),her brother, and, of course, she had her magnificent dragon. But just when everything was alright………… they seized her._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elina woke with a scream. She quickly covered her mouth because she didn't want to be heard.

_This is the 3rd time I have had that dream this week! _Elina thought_, I'll try to make sense of it later. Right now I don't have time._

She walked out of the small clearing she had been living in for the past 5 weeks. What else do you expect of a regular 14 year-old orphan? She needed to move on.

_There is a town not far from the spine. What relatives live there? I remember the was one. An uncle maybe. Yes! Now I remember, uncle Garrow. I will go there tonight._

Elina crept out into the darkness of the woods. The spine. The spine was a huge wooded mountain range that everybody thought was evil. Elina did not believe in all that superstition. She actually liked the stillness. But that stillness and quietness was interrupted by a large BANG!

Elina rushed toward the sound. She ran with all her might. After huffing and puffing for a few seconds, she reached the place. All the trees lay broken and twisted on the ground. And the once green grass now blackened. But in the middle of it, lay the most beautiful stone Elina ever saw.

It was silver with purple lines all over it. She walked carefully to pick it up. It felt warm against her hand. It was more oval shaped than anything.

_Wait a second, this is an egg! What an exotic creature this must be! I will keep it as a pet, and see what species it is._ Elina thought.

"Off to see Garrow!" she sang into the night air.

Elina walked into the house. Everyone was asleep. She crept into what seemed to be Garrow's bedroom. It was. He was sleeping there sound as a baby.

_Good. I have the right house. I will just go into one of the spare bedrooms and sleep there. That way, I will be able to see the shock on his face without sleepiness interfering!_ Elina thought.

She walked into the last bedroom to see a boy holding a baby dragon in his hands.


	2. Your my Brother?

**Hi every1! I am so thankful for my 4 complements!Hey, my friend borrowed my Eragon book and never gave it back so if yall could just tell me what the white circle thiny was on Eragons hand was i would really like it! ENJOY READING!**

CHAPTER 2

The boy jumped when Elina opened the door.

" Who are you! Get out or I shall wake my uncle who will kill you!" he said, " Unless you want me to first."

" Please no! I have not come for harm! I just came to hide with my uncle Garrow!"

" Your uncle? The boy sneered, he cant be! For I am his only nephew!"

Elina looked at him for a long time. He stared back.

" What is that you hold there? Is it a dragon?"

"No, well, yes. It is."

Just then the egg Elina was holding behind her back started to shake. It was shaking violently. Then it stopped.

" Put that on the ground slowly and carefully." The boy instructed. Reluctantly, Elina put it on the cold wooded floor. A head popped out of the side. Then a body. A dragon body.

It looked at Elina with purple eyes. It cocked its silver head at her. Then it waddled over to the girl. Elina reached and held the baby dragon before the boy shouted "Wait!"

Blood crumpling pain erupted from her right arm. It hurt so bad. But as soon as it had started it stopped. To late, for Elina was already lying on the floor. Fainted from the pain.

" Are you alright?" Elina looked into the terribly concerned boy's face.

" Yes, I just cant stand pain." Elina said hotly.

" What is your name? Mines Eragon."

"Elina"

"I like that name. It's beautiful."

" Thank you. My mothers name was Selina. I had a brother too, but I don't know what happened to him."

" My mothers name was Selina too! I also had a sister. How did your mother die?"

" She didn't."

" How old are you?"

" Fourteen"

" Answer this question honestly. What is your middle name."

" Why do you ask?"

" My mother said that if I were to find anyone who could possibly be my sister to ask them what their middle name was."

" Lots of people could have the same middle names. So how would you know?"

" Because my mother named me the same middle name as my twin sister. And, they are very exotic, so there are 1 in a 1000 chances that they are the same as anyone else's but me and my twin."

" My middle name is Laren."

Just then, Eragon ran and gave Elina a huge hug. "Welcome home sister!" he said.

"Welcome home Silveran." She said to the little dragon in her hands.

_Welcome home_.


	3. Sarrow Falls Like Rain

**Hey everyone! Like my new font? This is the font i will be doing all my stories in from now on! It looks more like it would fit into the book now doesn't it? Disclaimer:Ido not own Eragon,Garrow,or Saphira. I do own Elina and Silveran. Oh, Yea, i added a scene thats not in the book, but i just know that it will be killer. Litterally.**

Chapter 3

Together. That was the only word that could desribe how Eragon and Elina were all night long. They loved each other. They told stories that made them laugh,cry,smile, or just plain remember. They had so much fun. Then Elina stoped. Her mid-leanghthed, copper colored, bobed hair turned slowly to the closed door.

" GARROW'S AWAKE!" she screemed.

Eragon rushed over and covered her mouth.

" Elina," He whispered." Thats not Garrow! Someone else is in the house!"

Footsteps could be heard moving in the tiny house. They were moving closer to Eragons door. The door opened.

"Don't move!" He whispered," Elina, stay safe. I have a feeling that the Empire knows who you are! And, I fear they have come to get you."

"You! Girl! Get over hear you little beast!" A guard was standing in the doorway. He was holding a bow and arrow.And he was pointing at Elina!

" You..will...not...harm...a...hair...on...her...HEAD!" Eragon screemed at the guard.

" This is my sister! If you hurt her i will have no choice but to KILL you. Do you really want that to happen?"

"Shut your mouth little boy. Shut it up. Gimme the girl, and I promise you, no harm will come to her."

" I have vowed never to trust a man who works for the Empire."

All this time, poor little helpless Elina sat there looking at the guard. Hiding behind Eragons back, she trembled. Apparently he felt this, and he reached back and grasped Elina's hand.

" Alright! Thats it! You left me with no choice!"

The cruel guard pointed his bow and arrow at Eragon. Elina could feel Eragon brace himself. She looked down at her hand with the oval on it.

"Brisingr!" Elina thought she could help, but she was wrong. The guard reached up,grabed her throat, took the arrow out of his quiver, and plungedit through Elina's chest. She fell, grasping for air, crumpled to the floor,and died.

**Hey every one! Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I need time to think what to put in next. If you have any ideas, let me know via email or reveiw!**


	4. In which Eragon meets his first Healer

**Good Grief! I have been so busy working on this! Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon,Garrow,Empire,Saphira,and Galbatorix. I do own Elina, Silveran,and Fran. Sorry This chapter is so short! I thought this would get your attention R&R.**

Chapter 4

"What have you done? YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Eragon screamed.

" So. She deserved it,boy."

" What has she done! Tell me, what has she done that was so bad that YOU HAD TO KILL HER! SHE WAS ONLY FOURTEEN!"

" No matter of age, and you don't need to know what she did. Strictly Empire business. Have a good night!"

Eragon franticly looked around. The guard left him alone with his dead sister.

"Maybe I can fix her myself!" He carried her out of the house and into the woods.He found the certain herbs that were needed to take out the arrow smoothly, and laid her down on a huge flat rock. He wrapped the arrow with his hands and tugged slightly.That's all that was needed. The arrow came out, and his little sister's blood slowly oozed out of the hole left by the puncture. He covered it up with clove-hoof and Yellow-misen. He thought it was too late. The wound stopped bleeding but Elina's fragile lungs did not reach for a breath, but instead laid there, lifeless.

"Hello? Oh! Goodness! Child, poor child! What has happened.?"

A lady about 20 came over to Eragon.

"Is she dead?" She said. Notioning to Elina's cold face.

"Yes.I think so. I tried to help her but it's just no use.What's your name?" Eragon replied

"Fran.Let me see.I am a healer. And by what it looks like, you did a mighty fine job takin' out that arrow. So, let's get busy! Hand her to me."

Eragon looked at the pained face of his younger sibling. He picked her up and handed her to Fran. Fran took little pouches out of her pocket.

" Lavander,no.Rosemay,oregano,ginsing,and sage, that's all I need. " She started to spred herbs out from the small pouches.

Eragon watched hopefully at the work Fran was doing. Suddenly the bleeding stopped, and hands moved quickly over the wound. But Elina still did not move.

Eragon had to go get water sevrel times. Drinks were poured into the mouth of his sister.

UNTIL...

She awoke.


End file.
